


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by ErinHoltzmann



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinHoltzmann/pseuds/ErinHoltzmann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what’s this all about?” Elena asked once Damon had sat down.</p>
<p>“It’s a Christmas party,” he answered innocently.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not,” Elena objected, “not really, anyway. What are the chances of everyone getting the flu at the same time, except me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittlemindpalace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlemindpalace/gifts).



> I wrote this fanfic for one of my friends as a Christmas present without ever having seen a single episode of "The Vampire Diaries", so the characters are a bit OOC and the story doesn't always make sense, I'm sorry.

Do vampires even celebrate Christmas? This was a question Elena thought she would never have to ask herself. But here she was, and, as it had turned out, vampires indeed celebrated Christmas. At least, Damon had invited her to a “Christmas party”, as it said on the invitation, but she was still sceptical about that.

When she arrived at his house at the time and date this so-called “party” was supposed to take place, her suspicions were further fuelled by how eerily quiet it was. One would imagine a party to drown its surroundings with a certain background noise, even something as festive as a holiday celebration. Hers was also the only car parking in the driveway, except for Damon’s.

Elena was not only suspicious of Damon’s invitation, but now she was also rather curious to find out what the vampire had planned. She got out of the car and made her way over the snow-covered ground to the front door. Well, snow-covered might be a bit of an exaggeration – it looked as if someone had spilled a bit of flour on the driveway.

When Elena rang the doorbell, she had to wait long before she heard movement behind the door, so long, she already thought of turning around and getting back into the car. But then it was opened by a pale Damon wearing a red Christmas jumper which made him appear even pastier than usual.

“Elena,” he said stiffly, “how nice of you to come.”

“Thank you,” Elena answered warily, stepping into the hallway. “Thanks for inviting me. But where is everyone?”

“They,” Damon cleared his throat, “cancelled.”

“What?” Elena exclaimed incredulously, “All of them?”

“Yes, flu epidemic or something,” Damon mumbled. He took Elena’s coat and hung it up on a coat rack.

“So, what’s the plan?” Elena asked, now feeling more amused than suspicious.

“I’ve prepared dinner,” Damon answered, pointing to where the dining room was.

“You … cooked?” Elena asked surprised.

Damon didn’t dignify her exclamation with an answer; instead; he led the way into the dining room and Elena followed him promptly. The table was laid for just two. Elena had to stifle a laugh when she realised Damon probably hadn’t invited anyone else beside her. He had just lured her here under false pretences, afraid she might have declined his invitation had she known she was the only one coming. Elena didn’t mind in the least, however; she was glad it would be just her and Damon.

“Please, sit down,” Damon invited her, pointing to one of the two chairs. “I’m gonna go and get the food.”

He rushed off to the kitchen as Elena sat down in the chair he had pointed out to her. Damon was back not two minutes later, carrying a tray with two bowls. He put one down in front of Elena, and the other in front of the chair he would soon be occupying.

“So, what’s this all about?” Elena asked once Damon had sat down.

“It’s a Christmas party,” he answered innocently.

“No, it’s not,” Elena objected, “not really, anyway. What are the chances of everyone getting the flu at the same time, except me?”

Damon didn’t look at her directly, but instead picked up a spoon and dipped it into the soup in front of him.

Elena rolled her eyes and continued, “Damon, is this supposed to be a date?” she asked.

“No, absolutely not,” Damon protested vividly. “You’d know if you’d been dated by me.”

“Damon, relax,” Elena said calmingly. “It was a joke.” _No, it wasn’t_ , she thought to herself, but she didn’t want to agitate Damon, not on Christmas.

Elena carefully tasted the soup, surprised at how delicious it was. “That’s actually really good,” she complimented the vampire.

“Thank you,” Damon said, smiling at her for the first time since she had arrived.

There was silence between them again before Elena asked, “So, what are your plans for the holidays then?”

Damon shrugged. “Nothing much, I guess. You?”

Elena was pleased to see he relaxed slowly, so she decided to get him to open up a bit more. “Nothing fixed yet,” she answered. “I’m concentrating on Christmas first and then I’ll think about what to do with the rest of the time.”

“And do you have any wishes for Christmas?” Damon asked her, trying to not look too interested and failing miserably.

This was too good an opportunity to let it pass.

“There are one or two things, yes,” Elena said slowly. “A kiss from you is one of them.”

She looked up at Damon, only to find him staring at her unblinkingly.

“You serious?” he asked her suspiciously.

“Of course I am, Damon,” she said, leaning in towards him.

She slowly pressed her lips against his and was pleased to find he responded to her kiss.

When they pulled apart, Damon whispered in his deep voice, “Can I have a wish as well?”

Elena nodded.

“Then I’m wishing for a kiss from you,” he said smirking.


End file.
